


I just want to dance

by sociallyawkwardfangirl21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Making Out, Multi, Pack Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardfangirl21/pseuds/sociallyawkwardfangirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira wants to go out dancing but Scott hates going to clubs. Luckily Malia and Stiles are more than willing to join her for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want to dance

**Author's Note:**

> I went out dancing last weekend with a couple friends. Things happened so then this fic happened. Enjoy :D

“You want to go out this Saturday?” Kira asked, looking at Scott over the top of her book.

The couple was sprawled out on Scott’s couch, relaxing in the downtime between supernatural incidents.

“Like bowling?” Scott asked curiously.

“No. I want to go dancing, have some drinks,” Kira answered.

Scott’s face screwed up at that. “I don’t like going to bars, too much noise. Why don’t we just watch a movie at home or something?”

“I don’t want to watch a movie. I just want to dance,” Kira whined, nudging Scott with her foot.

“Why don’t you see if Malia wants to go? I bet you’d have more fun than when we went to Mexico,” Scott chuckled.

“Ooh, that’s a good idea! I’ll text her now,” Kira said smiling. Even without Scott there, it was sure to be fun.

***

On Saturday, Kira found herself lining up outside the club with Malia and Stiles. A ball of energy, the kitsune was practically bouncing off the walls waiting to get inside. Soon enough, they were in and sitting down with their first drinks.

“Come on, Malia, let’s go!” Kira said, dragging the coyote onto the dance floor.

Stiles grinned at the pair, the two girls expending all their energy on the dance floor. Malia and Kira joined hands, pulling the other close, grinding together like the rest of the dance floor didn’t exist.

Men came up to dance with them, crowding into their space. The girls allowed it, for the most part. Kira didn’t mind dancing with others, except when they began to take some liberties. Dancing with someone wasn’t a blanket agreement for groping. Kira huffed, moving the hands off of her ass and back onto her waist. She watched as Malia glared over her shoulder, pulling her closer and away from the guy.

Still, the stranger persisted, reaching around Kira to try and pull Malia in closer to him as well.

Malia’s hand on her arm tightened, eyes flashing blue. Kira looked over to Stiles, usually the only one capable of calming Malia down. Thankfully, he was already making his way across the dance floor.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Malia’s waist, pulling her into a kiss to both calm her and hide her bright blue eyes. It worked, sort of. Hands disappeared from Malia, but started trying to pull Kira away. Kira tried to hang on to Malia, but the guy was persistent. Luckily, Malia was more persistent. She wouldn’t let Kira be pulled away, bringing her in closer and closer until their lips touched. Moving against each other, the man at her back was forgotten.

A chuckle from Stiles shook her out of it, and she found herself looking up at the human nuzzling into Malia’s neck. Kira blushed, not sure what to do with herself now that she was out of the moment. Would Stiles be upset… hell, what would Scott think? Stiles smiled, probably sensing her inner panic.

“We’re pack,” Stiles shrugged, as if that explained everything.

 _Pack_. That single word elicited warm feeling of affection and family. Kira grinned, leaning up to kiss Stiles on the cheek. This was good, awesome actually. Dancing, touching with no pressure at all for some kind of follow through.

Hands roaming across bodies, it didn’t matter who it was. They drank, they danced, and they probably made fools of themselves. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered when you were with Pack.

***

Kira stumbled into Scott’s house sometime around 4AM. Stiles and Malia had just dropped her off before walking down the street to Malia’s apartment.

“Bring Scott next time,” Stiles said with a wink.

Giggling as she tripped over some shoes, Kira knew she was probably going to wake Scott up. Sure enough, when Kira almost face planted, Scott was there to catch her.

“Have a good time tonight?” Scott grinned, holding the drunk kitsune against his chest.

“Yeah, I did. I got to dance, and it was 90’s night! Malia was super nice, and we got to kiss, and Stiles danced with me all night, and it was really nice. I didn’t really kiss Stiles though. I kind of wanted to, but I didn’t. But I got to kiss Malia, and her mouth is really soft. You’re not mad or anything right? I mean, I didn’t do it to make you mad, but I was just having fun, and they’re really pretty, and I love them. They’re pack,” Kira rambled, letting Scott help her undress for bed.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Just come to bed,” Scott dragged her down, cuddling Kira.

“Mm, you sure?” Kira asked, snuggling into Scott.

“Yeah, it’s good. Now let’s sleep. I have to get up in a few hours,” Scott kissed her head, and settled down to sleep, legs tangled together and arms wrapped around each other.

 


End file.
